Scooby-Doo
Scooby-Doo may refer to Scooby Doo (Theme) for other uses visit Scooby Doo (disambiguation). Scooby-Doo is one of the Team Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71206 Team Pack for the Scooby Doo ''franchise. Background Scooby-Doo is the main character of the Scooby Doo franchise. He is the pet Great Dane of Shaggy and a member of Mystery Incorporation. He gets scared by monsters a lot easier than the rest of the gang apart from Shaggy. Yet, in spite of his cowardliness, he can be brave when motivated whether for food, or whenever his friends are in danger. World 'Scooby-Doo': Coolsville, USA / Mystery Machine Abilities * Underwater Swimming * Tracking (Looks for clues or items through his nose) * Digging (Finds and digs out hidden objects from the ground) * Disguise (changes into an old lady disguise) Quotes Trivia * He, the Cyberman, and Aquaman are the only known characters so far who can summon out other characters (Charlie the Funland Robot, and the Shark respectively) to help them out in certain situations. *Scooby Doo is the first playable and physical character to not be an actual mini-figure, being a plastic mold. *Scooby's health "hearts" are shaped like Scooby snacks. * Scooby's name came from a line, 'Scooby-dooby-doo' / 'doo-be-doo-be-doo', from Frank Sinatra's song ''Strangers in the Night. * Interestingly enough, his current voice actor Frank Welker had actually auditioned to be his voice actor, but this role went to Don Messick and Welker ended up voicing Fred, the role that was auditioned for by Shaggy's original voice actor Casey Kasem, instead. However, years after Messick's death in 1997, he finally got the chance to voice both Scooby and Fred on The Legend of the Vampire ''movie in 2002, and has been doing both voices ever since. * Scooby was originally called Too Much in the original pitch of the show called ''Mysteries Five. * He was initially supposed to be a different dog breed (American Shepard dog) as to prevent similarities to another Great Dane character Marmaduke. But they pushed through with the original idea of making him a Great Dane, and the creative designer of the show, Iwao Takamoto, decided to make Scooby's design to look unpleasing and exaggerated in a dog breeder's perspective after consulting a friend who bred Great Danes in real life about the qualities for a pure-bred Great Dane. * He and Mystery Inc. have met Batman and Robin twice in The New Scooby-Doo Movies: both episodes of question has them trying to catch the Joker and Penguin. * Both him and Shaggy's character showcase theme is from Scooby-Doo, Where are you! intro theme, where they made their debut appearance. * When Scooby enters some vehicles, he will cower in fear instead of driving it like many other characters. He is the only character to have this animation. These include the Batmobile, Velociraptor, Homer's Car, Shelob the Great, and the Axe Chariot. ** The vehicles in which Scooby does not cower or look scared include the Mystery Machine, Hoverboard, Cyber-Guard, Gyrosphere, Samurai Mech, Flying Monkey, Mighty Lion Rider and K-9. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Scooby Doo Category:Scooby Doo Characters Category:Animals Category:Good Guys Category:Index Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Battle of the Figures Winners Category:Wave 1 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Underwater Swimming Ability Category:Stealth Ability Category:Tracking Ability Category:Disguise Ability Category:Mystery Inc. Category:Digging Ability Category:TV Show Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2015